Twist and Shout
by More Profound Bond-Traductores
Summary: Traducción - AU. Lo que comienza como el dulce amor de Dean Winchester y Castiel Novak en el verano de 1965, se convertirá en algo mucho más complicado a medida de los años.


**More Profound Bond Traduccciones**

Traducción del fanfic "Twist and Shout", escrito originalmente por _discover_ y _trunkcoats _en Livejournal.

Esperemos que disfruten de nuestra traducción. ¡No se olviden de dejar un review y agregar a favoritos!

* * *

**Abril, 1965**

Cas sostenía su bebida en alto mientras se movía entre la multitud. Era como si el cuarto estuviera hecho de codos de personas que lo empujaban y nada más, con la cerveza amenazando a caerse sobre su ropa. Se movió a donde estaba Anna Milton, una chica con cabello rojo largo e incluso piernas aún más largas. Ella le sonrió, haciendo que parara su transcurso hasta el fondo de la habitación.

"Genial fiesta, ¿no?" dijo sobre el sordo zumbido de las personas hablando, y la música fluyendo desde el comedor. Cas asintió, sonriendo un poco, y usó el dorso de su mano para empujar sus anteojos de nuevo a su lugar. Ella rio y le jaló del cuello blanco de su camisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Es genial verte fuera de la biblioteca, ¡los finales son una tortura!" rio y Cas se encogió de hombros, poniendo su bebida a nivel de su pecho, ahora que no se estaba moviendo tanto.

"Dímelo a mí".

"¿Crees que te fue bien?" dijo, acercándose, en ese momento él pudo olor su perfume y el polvo que había usado en su cuello. Sobresalía en su piel blanca, como una delicada capa del calor de la fiesta y de todos los cuerpos empaquetados en la pequeña casa Sorority.

"Lo hice tan bien como pude, ¿tu?" respondió, observándola rodar sus ojos hacia el techo, moviendo un hombro casualmente.

"Igual, ¡creo!" sonrió de repente, empujándolo con suavidad, "¡No seas tan modesto! ¡Todos sabemos que lo hiciste excelente!"

Castiel pudo sentir el sonrojo trepando y colorando sus orejas, pero igual se encogió de hombres ante el cumplido.

"Bueno, demasiada plática acerca de la escuela. Me alegra que estés pasando un buen rato," puso un mechón de cabello rojo tras su oreja, "Hay un montón de chicas aquí, sabes" lo empujó de nuevo con su mano y Cas se rio con cierto nerviosismo.

"Si," dijo, observando alrededor. Tenía razón. Había bastantes chicas.

"Aquí," se acercó y enderezó el cuello de su camisa y arregló su corbata, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, "¡recuerda sonreír! ¡Podrías tener suerte esta noche!"

"Lo dudo," Castiel tosió, y ella dejó sus manos balancearse de nuevo a sus lados. Le dedicó una larga mirada y sonrió.

"No lo sé," canturreó, "Vamos, ¡para ti será como disparar peces en un barril!"

Castiel se mofó, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza mientras la pelirroja se reía de él. Terminando su trago, abrió su boca para decir algo más cuando hubo un desplazado rugido desde el frente de la casa. Varias personas se dieron la vuelta para mirar, algunos inquietándose.

Un motor aceleró y desde la entrada hasta el vestíbulo, Castiel pudo ver una brillante luz amarilla esparciéndose por la ventana del frente.

"¿Polis?" dijo alguien, una chica, con voz nerviosa. Una amiga la chito y todo el mundo estaba callado, la música desbordando del comedor parecía aun más fuerte en el silencio. Un grupo de chicos se movió a la ventana, y aunque apenas podía ver sobre ellos, estiró su cuello para observar como ser amontonaban alrededor de la ventana, poniendo sus manos sobre el vidrio de esta.

"¿Quién demonios lo invitó?" dijo uno de ellos, alejándose del cristal para ver detrás de suyo a los invitados. Cas frunció el ceño y el motor se apago, la luz yéndose con el "¡Estacionó justo en el césped!"

Los ojos de Cas se ensancharon y su boca se abrió. ¿Estacionado en el césped? Así que esa era la luz que había visto. Sintió su pulso acelerarse – quien sea que fuera, tenía las agallas para estacionarse en el césped Delta en medio de la noche, especialmente cuando aparentemente no era bienvenido.

"No puedo creer que lo hizo," dijo Ana, y Cas se dio la vuelta para verla negando con la cabeza, suspirando mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Miró a Cas y levantó sus cejas. "Si, lo escuchaste de mí, yo les dije que no le dijeran sobre esta noche. Solo va a ser problema."

"¿Quién?" pregunto Cas, viendo lo poco que se podía ver del vestíbulo.

"Ya verás," Anna rio, y cuando Cas se dio la vuelta para continuar hablando, ella ya estaba por la mitad de la habitación, metiéndose en la cocina. Cas suspiró y luego volvió a observar el vestíbulo, curioso. Dos chicas habían reemplazado a los chicos en la ventana, y se estaban susurrando la una a la otra mientras se aproximaba. Miró sobre sus cabezas, pero estaba muy oscuro para ver desde la distancia en la que estaban.

"¿Lo viste?"

"Martha, ¡no mires!"

"Oh, ¡no puedo evitarlo! ¡Es tan malo! ¿Podrías ver a esa motocicleta?"

"¿Puedes siquiera creerlo? ¿Él y Lisa?"

Se rieron cubriendo sus bocas con sus manos, tratando de evitar que sus alientos empañaran el vidrio, y una de ellas comenzó a estirar su pollera con un poco de ansiedad.

La frente de Cas se arrugó y trató de observar sobre una de sus cabezas para entender, pero solo podía ver un grupo borroso de personas en frente de lo que debería ser la motocicleta a la cual se referían. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para decir que modelo era, pero el grupo en realidad eran dos – cuatro hermanos de la Fraternidad que Castiel conocía de la escuela, y un individuo un poco más alto que ellos, este dándole la espalda a Cas. Castiel pestañeó y luego rodó sus ojos mientras las chicas chillaban

"¿Crees que pelearan? ¡Rich parece realmente querer hacerlo!"

"Beth, ¡no hables así! ¡Si hay una pelea, seguramente alguien llamará a la policía!"

Cas bufó a la conversación y se dio la vuelta, tratando de recordar si podía terminar en el comedor si pasaba la escalera a su izquierda. Alguien cambio el álbum y ahora The Beatles estaban sonando en la casa. Abandonando el poco interesante extraño, Castiel hizo su camino por las escaleras, con ganas de bailar. Marcó ritmo con sus pies y tarareo la melodía de la música mientras giraba en la esquina – y excelente. El frente de la recepción había sido transformado en una pista de baile, los sofás empujados a otro cuarto (incluso uno estaba afuera) para hacer espacio par a las personas que ya estaban adentro, bailando al ritmo de la música.

En el mar de gente pudo ver a Hester meneando su cabeza mientras un chico susurraba algo en su oído, aunque ella miraba en dirección a Castiel, y se movió y sonrió, levantando su mano hacia él. Él miró alrededor por un lugar para poner su bebida, se sentó con el manto ya lleno con botellas, y luego se apresuró a ella, disculpándose por chocar por la gente que bailaba y que estaban demasiado preocupados en la música, o en sus acompañantes, como para preocuparse.

"Cas" dijo Hester, estirando su brazo, doblándolo en un giro. Él siguió su ejemplo y pronto, ambos estaban bailando, uniéndose al ritmo del grupo.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿te has enterado? " dijo Hester, súbitamente en un interludio, apretándose más contra él. Cas instintivamente le escuchó, aun moviendo sus pies y ella repitió, más fuerte: "¿Supiste? ¿Acerca de quien vino?"

Cas volvió y giró sus ojos de nuevo, acomodando sus lentes por su nariz. Realmente necesitaba que ajustaran sus lentes.

"Sí, oí ¿Quién es?" preguntó, y Hester se aferró a él, con sus brazos moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

"¿Quieres decir con qué no sabes?"

"Bueno… digo… ¿creo que es alguien que Lisa conoce?" continuó, soltando una risa, y Hester sacudió sus hombros al ritmo de la música, mientras le daba a Castiel la mirada más incrédula que él hubiese visto. Frunció el ceño, algo molesto.

"¿Acabas de terminar el primer año y aun no tienes idea de quién es Dean Winchester? ¡Honestamente?" Hester resopló "Digo… él sólo es el corredor más rápido en el lugar y el ofensor más lindo en la ciudad. Creo que es verdad que tiene un record, ¡pero mucha gente cree que solo son rumores!"

Cas solo rio; le picaba la curiosidad.

"¿Y qué hay con él?" preguntó, girando nuevamente. Hester solo se giró.

"Bueno, tú sabes, Lisa y él estuvieron juntos en la secundaria. Hay todo este escándalo sobre eso porque él es muy malo y esta con esta chica Delta, ¿sabes?"

"¡Anna le dijo que no debía invitarlo!" agregó Cas "Sólo sé eso"

Hester movió la cabeza entusiastamente.

"¡Te creo! ¿Un chico como Dean en una fiesta Delta? ¡Eso es pedir problemas!"

"Estacionó en el jardín"

"¡No me digas!" chilló ella, sonrojándose "Oh Dios, esto es muy malo, ¿no crees? ¿Rich peleó con él? Dijo que lo haría si aparecía… ellos dos se odian mutuamente. Espera, ¿la viste? ¿Su moto?"

Tomó su brazo y Cas le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tal vez"

"¿Lo hiciste, Cas? ¿Lo hiciste?"

"Estaba muy oscuro" admitió, y Hester dejó ir su brazo con un sonido de desaprobación.

"Tú, ¡desgraciado burlesco! ¡Esa motocicleta le ha hecho ganar mucho dinero! Él será campeón estatal este año, apenas sé. Leeremos de él en todos los periódicos y luego ganará la gran copa y ¡tendrá a una afortunada chica!"

"Estas esperando que seas tú, ¿verdad?" preguntó Cas, acercándose más a ella para quedar fuera del alcance del resto, y tanteó su cabeza.

"¡En toda mi vida no! Él es guapo, ¡pero tiene chicas por temporada! Y bueno… ¡todos esos rumores! ¡Ni en toda mi vida!"

"¿Qué rumores?" dio un paso atrás cuando Hester soltó su brazo.

"¿Quieres decir que no has escuchado? ¿Dónde has estado!" rió, acercándose a Cas, sus movimientos se volvían más lentos para así tener una mejor vista de su cara "¿En verdad no has oído?"

Castiel sacudió su cabeza y Hester tomó su brazo, conduciéndolo a través de las olas de gente hacia afuera, ubicándolo cerca de la escalera, donde estaba más vacio. Lo movió para estar más cerca, y así hizo él también, moviendo su cabeza para escuchar con más claridad.

"Aparentemente él crio a su hermano pequeño desde que era un niño, y su padre era un perezoso o algo como eso."

Cas frunció el ceño mientras sostenía su bebida cerca de su pecho.

"Es terrible".

"Eso es lo que escuché, y dicen que es solo un rumor, pero creo que es verdad".

"Bueno, si eso es cierto, eso no lo hace realmente un rumor ¿o sí?"

Cas no dijo nada, colocando su bebida en uno de los escalones detrás de Hester. Ella recogió una copa al lado de este y lo sostuvo hasta su nariz, olfateando y haciendo una cara mientras devolvía la copa. Ella lo engatusó otra vez y él la siguió, moviéndose un poco más cerca.

"También he oído que la razón por la cual él y Lisa rompieron fue porque él es homosexual," susurró en su odio. Cas tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos bien abiertos detrás de sus gafas. Ella se encogió otra vez. "¡Son solo rumores Cas! ¡Podría ser de cualquier manera!"

Castiel empujó sus anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz con su dedo. Hester sonrió, se rió de él y le agarró por la muñeca llevándolo hacia la multitud, antes de parar cerca de la cocina.

"Espera aquí -yo quiero algo de beber y luego podemos bailar algo más, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, bueno"

Cas sonrió y se inclinó contra la pared, observando los cuerpos delante de él moviéndose junto al compás de la música. Unos minutos más tarde Hester vino disparada fuera de la cocina, tomando a Cas por el brazo otra vez, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo saltar.

"¡Oh mi Dios, Cas! ¡Me encanta esta canción!" exclamó, "¿No te encanta the Beatles?"

Ella movió su cuerpo y balanceaba la cabeza, sosteniendo la muñeca de Cas en su mano al mismo tiempo que él se movía con ella.

"Sí, ¡son geniales!" él sonrió y Hester le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Deberíamos ir a verlos un día, ¿eh? ¡Tal vez ellos tocaran por aquí y podemos ir a verlos juntos!"

"Eso sería genial, pero-"

"Pero tu preferirías ver a Elvis. Lo sé, lo sé. Por Dios, Cas, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Mi madre?"

"Hey, sin él tu precioso Lennon nunca habría conseguido terminar aquí"

"¡No seas tan amargado! Elvis es genial... ¡si eres antiguo!"

Castiel frotó sus ojos y se trasladó junto con Hester, balanceando su cabeza. Hester no paraba de sonreír pero luego la atención de Cas se desvió cuando vio salir a alguien de la cocina.

Hester se detuvo cuando notó que Castiel no bailaba más, y siguió su mirada.

"¡Es él!" dijo ella con voz baja, golpeó a Cas con su codo, y llamó su atención.

"¿Quién?"

"Dean Winchester, oh Dios mío, ¿no es muy guapo?"

Castiel miró como Dean recorrió la sala abarrotada, justo en frente de ellos, y podía sentir el roce de su chaqueta de cuero contra su brazo, haciéndole sentir una especie de escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Dean continuó caminando sin mirar hacia atrás, rodeó una esquina y desapareció.

"¡Hey!" Hester agitó su mano frente a su cara y él saltó hacia atrás, haciendo que chocara contra alguien que estaba detrás y se obligara a pedir disculpas rápidamente antes de volver a ver a Hester. "Oye, ¿estás bien? Estuviste dormido por un momento."

"Sí, sí, estoy bien," dijo, haciendo una pausa por un instante, empujando sus gafas hasta el puente de la nariz. "Parecía enojado".

"Rich probablemente intentó pelear con él. He oído que le gusta comenzar cosas, ¿sabes?" ella se encogió de hombros y tiro de la manga de Cas "Vamos a seguir bailando, que es la única cosa que me impide enloquecer aquí".

Cas se quedó mirando el lugar a donde Dean había estado por un momento más antes de asentir y dejar que su cuerpo comenzará a aclimatarse a la música, su atención volvió a Hester. "Sí, está bien." Sonrió y Hester se balanceó delante de él, moviendo sus brazos y sus costados, jugando con sus movimientos y manteniendo el ritmo con la canción.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se hubiera perdido a sí mismo en la música y en los movimientos de las otras personas en su entorno. Le sonrió a Hester y se mordió el labio con timidez, escondiendo sus manos en su cintura. Cas se detuvo por un momento cuando sus palmas rozaron su vestido, aclaró su garganta. Sus dedos se crisparon y se posicionaron en su cuerpo, sus brazos subieron por encima de sus hombros. Él respiró hondo y trató de mirar por encima del hombro de la chica, mientras ella trataba de mirar fijamente a sus ojos. Sabía los sentimientos de Hester hacia él. Ella estaba constantemente tratando de conseguir que se interese en ella, y no era su culpa. En realidad, no lo era.

Cas deseaba, cada parte de él, que pudiera corresponder. Se puso rígido y se mantuvo oscilando con ella, haciendo todo lo posible para estar a gusto, pero se sentía tan repentinamente torpe, y a pesar de que no tropezará ni nada, estaban fuera de sincronía. Era desesperante estar tan fuera de lo común, y sin embargo, tuvo que seguir bailando de todos modos, independientemente de cómo se sentía.

Ni siquiera era como si pudiera explicar el motivo del porque Hester estaba ladrando al árbol completamente equivocado. Quería detenerla cuando ella experimentalmente deslizó la mano por su cuello, mas no pudo. No podía hacer nada al respecto porque era un chico y ella era una chica hermosa y era una fiesta Delta, e incluso si sabía la razón, no había forma en la que pudiera demostrarlo.

Hester inclinó la cabeza con timidez y él sonrió, esperando que la pena que sentía por ella no fuera demasiado evidente. Era una de los mejores amigos que tenía, y estaba desesperado por no perderla. Las cosas en la escuela habían ido tan bien. Mucho mejor de lo que había previsto y haría cualquier cosa para no arruinar las cosas como lo había hecho en su casa. Debió haber fruncido el ceño porque Hester de repente parecía preocupada, parpadeando hacia él, con la mirada puesta a cero adentro del revestimiento de ojo de gato. Ella había estado estudiando minuciosamente revistas durante horas, probablemente, sólo para verse tan bien para él como fuera posible, lo que hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" dijo lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara.

"Oh, no, solo pensaba", respondió rápidamente y ella rio, jugando con su suéter.

"Tú sabes, puedes contarme que te sucede...", continuó

No, realmente no puedo, Cas pensó desesperadamente, pero sólo se rió un poco, apartándose de ella mientras el disco pasó a una canción más rápida, que no requiere ningún tipo de contacto íntimo.

"Lo sé", respondió en cambio, Hester rio nerviosamente, jugueteando con las puntas de su cabello. Lo estaba alisando hacia abajo mientras dejaba sus ojos a la deriva sobre la habitación y agarró el brazo de Cas, con el rostro repentinamente colorado.

"Está mirando hacia nosotros", chilló, mirando a Cas.

Cas frunció el ceño. "¿Quién?"

"Dean", subrayó, mirando alrededor de Cas nuevamente. "Justo a nosotros, no puedo creerlo - oh Dios mío, aquí rápido, cambia conmigo", balbuceó, girando y empujando a Cas donde ella estaba anteriormente. Le miró fijamente a la cara, y con voz incrédula.

"Hester, no creo que esté mirando hacia nosotros", empezó a decir, pero ella no lo escuchaba y su cara estaba roja. Miró hacia Cas, empezando a girar la cabeza sobre su hombro, pero sin detenerse en sí misma.

"¿Todavía está mirando? Me estaba mirando directamente, ¡fue horrible!"

"¿Horrible? Hester, de verdad..." Cas bromeó, y finalmente levantó la vista.

"¿Es él?"

Cas movió la cabeza hacia el sonido de su voz, pero sólo por reflejo. No pudo hacer más.

Era aterrador, ligeramente horrible, igual como Hester había dicho, pero no del todo. No, no podría haber sido todo horrible, porque se sentía atrapado mas no quería correr. No quería que se detuviera. Su corazón martilleaba y de inmediato sintió que sus manos empezaban a ponerse pegajosas y contuvo el aliento. Dean Winchester sostuvo su mirada y no le dejó irse. Solo lo miraba desde la pared posterior de la sala, con una mano jugueteando con una tapa de botella, la otra sosteniendo una cerveza, y Cas finalmente recordó respirar, y él sonrió.

Pequeño

Los labios de Cas se sintieron incómodamente secos, y estaba a punto de usar la lengua para calmarlos cuando Dean finalmente rompió el contacto, sus ojos revolotearon a Hester y luego de vuelta a Cas sin tiempo para ningún tipo de recuperación.

"¿Cas?"

Cas abrió la boca para decir algo, y pudo sentir a Hester clavando las uñas en su suéter, pero era como si él estuviera experimentando desde muy lejos. Dean se llevó la cerveza a la boca y bebió de ella antes de bajarla y darle Cas una sonrisa profunda, las comisuras de su boca se clavaban en sus mejillas. Los dedos de Cas temblaron y Dean dio un paso adelante de la pared.

Cas inmediatamente temió que fuera a venir directamente hacia él, pero Dean se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Cas siguió todos sus pasos, todavía aturdido, esperando a que el joven se detuviera y diera la vuelta – La imaginación de Cas no consigue más lejos que eso.

"¿Cuándo entró Lisa aquí?" Hester susurró, y Cas encontró realidad acumulándose sobre él mientras fue empujado nuevamente dentro del momento. Lisa… Miró hacia donde Dean había estado apoyado y ahí estaba ella, en su perfecto vestido amarillo de fiesta, su cabello negro cayendo perfectamente sobre sus perfectos hombros, Dean apoyaba su brazo sobre ella, recargado en la pared, sonriendo hacia abajo a su brillante rostro.

Cas parpadeó al ver a Dean sonriéndole abiertamente a ella. Rió medio cubriendo sus labios rojos con su mano, y susurró algo en el oído de Dean antes de atrapar la mirada de Cas y sostenerla por un momento. Vio a Dean hacer un movimiento hacia atrás y ver sobre su hombro. Él guiñó.

El rostro de Cas se encendió y Hester se burló.

"Él me guiñó un ojo," ella respiró, escandalizada, y Cas sacudió su cabeza brevemente tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado nublado en la habitación ruidosa llena de personas.

"Te has puesto rojo, Cas, ¿estás acalorado?" Hester preguntó, y Cas alejó su mano gentilmente antes de que pudiera empezar con sus toques preocupados.

"Sí" carraspeó, dispuesto a no mirar a Dean de nuevo. "Sí" tosió, ligeramente dentro de su mano.

"Creo que me iré" él murmuró, y Hester bajó su brazo hacia sus costados, confusa.

"¿En serio, Cas? Son solo las 11."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Se sintió aturdido, ya caminando con dificultad entre la multitud, y Hester siguiéndolo.

"Cas, ¿quién me acompañará a casa?" ella llamó, tratando de alcanzarlo, deteniéndolo en la puerta de la casa, mano en la manija.

"Lo siento Hester, no me estoy sintiendo bien", murmuró y ella cedió.

"Cas, tu sabes, ¡no es justo! ¡Tú dijiste que me acompañarías a casa! Hay algo muy divertido acerca de esto."

"¡Es solo estrés!" insistió, estando de pié en la acera, las sospechas de ella acera de él eran demasiado preocupantes como para solo irse. "Finales. En serio, Hester. Tú sabes lo duro que estuve trabajando… Creo que eso me golpeó un poco."

Hester lo observó por un largo momento con los labios apretados.

"Descansa un poco entonces" dijo suavemente un momento después y Cas sonrió a medias, contento de escucharla solamente decepcionada y no acusándolo de algo. "Le diré a Anna que te fuiste. Yo pasaré aquí la noche."

"Esa es una buena idea", Cas finalizó. Esperó hasta que ella hubiese entrado ya, después de un breve beso de buenas noches en su mejilla que la hizo sonrojar demasiado fuerte para su comodidad, y luego siguió caminando. Hizo una pausa por un momento, mirando a la motocicleta aún aparcada en el césped. Tomó un fuerte suspiro, sus ojos vagando por los manubrios y el asiento, y entonces comenzó su larga caminata hasta su departamento fuera del campus. Odiaba tener que conmutar, y su apartamento no era tanto como un departamento, con todas esas fugas de gas, pero era mejor que estar a la merced de los chicos de su dormitorio. Había tenido suficiente de ser objeto de burlas cuando era un niño, y no iba a hacer que sus aventuras en la vida adulta fueran tan malas como lo habían sido en la escuela primaria.

Además, le gustaba la privacidad. Nadie para mirarlo, para tratar de figurar algo. Solo él y el estudio sin fin para mantener su sueño de ser médico vivo.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y trató en pensar algo aparte de los ojos de Dean, o la afilada curva de su mandíbula, o la forma en que sus hombros estaban fijos cuando estaba a gusto, o como nunca había sentido el rayo que atravesó su columna vertebral en el momento en el que se miraron el uno al otro con otro ser humano en su vida. Estaba viviendo esa canción de Lou Christine. Toda su vida había escuchado hablar de química, y pensó que la había tenido una o dos veces, pero era obvio que estaba muy, muy equivocado.

Olvidando que lucía enojado; Dean Winchester era un depredador positivo.

Caminó por la acera, la única luz proviniendo de los faroles de la calle iluminando la carretera y carros pasando ocasionalmente por ahí, los faros de los coches señalando al pasar e iluminando su rostro, cegándolo por un momento antes de poder volver a ver. El aire fresco de la noche pasando y cortando su piel, y sacó sus manos fuera de sus bolsillos para tirar de sus mangas sobre sus dedos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Pasó a un par de personas de camino a casa, un grupo pequeño de hombres y mujeres hacia la casa Delta, hacia la fiesta donde Dean estaba, probablemente aún hablando con Lisa. Eso no debería de molestarle tanto, y trató de ignorar la pequeña sensación de hundimiento que tuvo cuando pensó en Dean hablando con Lisa, apoyado contra la pared con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y sonriéndole.

Respiró y caminó hacia su apartamento, pateando piedras en la acera, viendo como se desviaban y caían sobre la hierba. Siguió caminando, pasando farola tras farola, y después de un pequeño grupo de personas, no había nadie más a la vista. Era solitario, y un poco aterrador, dirigiéndose a su casa por sí mismo en la oscuridad, pero podía manejarlo. Además, no estaba demasiado lejos del lugar, y si apresuraba el paso, podía hacerlo llegar más rápido.

Las calles estaban tranquilas y Castiel coloco sus brazos cerca de su cuerpo, deteniéndose por un momento para mirar detrás de él antes de que se diera la vuelta para empezar a caminar de nuevo. Bien, así que estaba nervioso, pero tú también lo estarías si tuvieras que caminar solo a tu casa en medio de la noche. Se rió en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza, y empezó a tararear, tratando de mantenerse ocupado y libre de preocupaciones.

"Well shake it up, baby, now" comenzó a cantar, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, fue interrumpido por el rugido de un motor que casi le hace saltar de sus zapatos. Se detuvo bruscamente y giró sobre sus talones, primero reconociendo unas ruedas con los ojos, y cuanto más arriba se dirigía más reconocía. Era una moto, de color oscuro, pero también reconoció al que estaba en ella. Sus ojos siguieron, y se detuvo al llegar a la cara, e incluso en la débil luz de la lámpara de la calle se podían ver los ojos verdes de Dean Winchester.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve?" habló lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse oír por encima del motor, y Cas parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor antes de mirar a Dean. "Sí, tú. Tú eres el único que esta por aquí."

Inmediatamente, Cas podía sentir su cara caliente y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, dando un paso atrás. "No, no, esta bien."

"¿Qué?" Dean plantó los pies en el suelo y apagó el motor, sentándose más debajo de su asiento. "No te oí."

"Te dije: 'No, está bien' Puedo caminar a casa por mi cuenta, gracias" Castiel se volvió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, pero sólo hizo un par de pasos hasta que se detuvo.

"¡Espera!" Dean gritó tras él, y Cas volvió. "Vamos, es muy solitario aquí y caminar solo hacia casa es un fastidio."

No debería confiar en ese hombre, porque apenas lo había visto en la fiesta y nunca había hablado con él antes, pero ahí estaba, ofreciéndole un paseo en la famosa motocicleta de lujo... Castiel se movió sobre sus pies, la preocupación de su labio inferior entre los dientes antes de asentir y dar un paso hacia adelante. Y Dean sonrió, lo más lobuna que Castiel había visto en su vida, y puso en marcha el motor de la motocicleta como Castiel echó la pierna por encima de la espalda y se sentó detrás de él.

"¡Espera –!"

Tentativamente, Castiel envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Dean y se aferró. Dean aceleró el motor y arrancó, enviándolos volando por la calle. Castiel recordó con horror que nunca había estado en una motocicleta antes. Acababa de subirse - no había pensado mucho en ello realmente, pero nunca había estado en una antes de este momento.

Apretó sus brazos con más fuerza a medida que iban acelerando, y era obvio que Dean no estaba prestando mucha atención a los límites de velocidad.

"¡Relájate!" Dijo de soslayo mientras cruzaban una intersección, aún sonreía un poco, y Cas hizo una mueca, tragando en seco mientras intentaba quitar la tensión de sus hombros. Deslizó sus manos hacia atrás un poco, quedando posicionadas sobre la cadera de Dean, justo sobre el dobladillo de su chaqueta. Él sentía los costados de este saltar mientras se reía, de él probablemente. Se apoyó sobre Dean en una curva, tratando de no por lo cerca que estaban del suelo, se sentía como si fueran a caer. Aún así, bajo su miedo, había cierto toque de euforia, ya que era algo nuevo y emocionante. Dean estaba tan a gusto, que tanto él como Cas no habían mencionado ni una palabra, aunque a Dean no le importaba o era demasiado práctico para importarle si esas cosas le molestaban a la gente.

Con el paso del tiempo Cas notó que ya habían pasado su apartamento hace mucho, pero, estaba demasiado atrapado en el momento para poder hablar. En cierto punto él entendió de a pocos que probablemente Dean no tenía intención alguna de llevarlo a su apartamento en primera instancia. Le dio un vuelco al corazón y contuvo la respiración por un momento al notar lo que implicaba. Relamió sus labios, nervioso y dejó sus dedos bajo la chaqueta de Dean. Él sintió que Dean rio en silencio más logró escucharle, y Cas paró sus movimientos, quedándose quieto cuando sintió a Dean moverse. Cas sintió un músculo firme bajo la palma de su mano e intentó observar cualquier cosa alrededor para evitar sonrojarse. Él nunca había tocado a alguna persona- no de esa manera.

Por lo menos no con mariposas revoloteando de tal manera en su estómago, que creía que simplemente saldrían por su boca y volarían lejos.

Observaba las construcciones pasando a velocidad desde la motocicleta. Si la gente quisiera seguirlos con la mirada, tendrían que parar de caminar o manejar un momento. En un ataque de ansiedad, Cas se preocupó de que alguien pudiera reconocerlos pero se calmó pensando que estaba oscuro e iban demasiado rápido – además, toda las personas que conocía habían regresado a la casa Delta.

Ahí estaba él, con Dean Winchester, quién no lo conocía del todo. Quién, observándolo últimamente, había estado comportándose extremadamente interesado en Lisa Braeden, pero ahora estaba llevándolo a algún lado en la parte trasera de su motocicleta.

Un segundo después, sintió que bajaban la velocidad y que la motocicleta se orillaba al costado de una cafetería bien iluminada, que a lo mejor pudo haber visitado antes con unos amigos cuando se adentraban tanto en la ciudad.

Cas no entendía.

Él pensó… Se sonrojó y Dean apagó el motor, volteando, enarcando las cejas.

"No sé tú, pero yo voy por una malteada" dijo Dean, sonriendo, y Cas intentó de tragar en seco de nuevo.

"¿Disculpa?" Él respondió, y Dean sonrió aún más, como si eso fuera posible.

"¿Un batido? Tú sabes qué es eso, ¿cierto?" Dean se rio, con buscando su rostro con sus ojos verdes. Cas sintió sus mejillas aún más calientes. "Lo siento, en verdad no tengo dinero…" Cas tartamudeó y Dean hizo un ademán con su mano mientras guardaba las llaves en su bolsillo.

"Qué bueno que planeaba pagar yo" Dean suspiró, invitándole a pasar al local. "Después de ti"

Cas bajó de mala gana de la motocicleta intentando no presionar con fuerza cuando usó los hombros de Dean para equilibrarse. Se colocó a unos treinta centímetros más o menos lejos de él, observando como Dean se ponía de pie tarareando para sí mismo. Rezumaba confianza, y Cas hacia su mejor intento por no mirarlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Dean solo sonrió satisfecho, sacó un cigarrillo del paquete metido en su chaqueta los cerillos balanceados en su otra mano. Lo encendió y le dio otra calada, ofreciéndolo después a Cas mientras estaban de pie justo afuera del comedor, las luces formaban sombras en la calle.

"¿Fumas?"

"No realmente" Cas respondió. Dean se encogió de hombros y avanzo hacia adelante, aun tarareando cantando un poco en voz baja, Cas detrás de él, la campana sobre la puerta del comedor tintineó mientras entraban.

"¡Ellen!" Dean llamó, y una mujer salió detrás del mostrador sonriéndole.

"Bueno, ¡Mira lo que el gato vino a dejar!" Dijo ella sirviendo café en la taza del hombre encorvado en la sección de deportes del periódico del día. Cas jugueteaba con su suéter mientras los ojos de Ellen se deslizaban sobre él y volvían a Dean interrogándolo con la mirada.

"¿Lo usual?" preguntó ella, pero su voz mantuvo un tono,que hizo entender a Cas que estaba preguntando algo más.

Dean le sonrió, no estaba molesto en lo más mínimo, después miró a Cas señalándolo.

"Dos, por favor" respondió, y después le indicó a Cas que lo siguiera a una cabina hacia la parte trasera, Dean deslizándose de un lado y Cas del otro.

"¿Jo trabaja hoy?" Preguntó Dean a Ellen. Recostándose, golpeando ligeramente el cigarrillo en el cenicero cerca de la ventana. Cas le observaba, asombrado de que Dean ni siquiera le haya preguntado su nombre pero le estuviera comprando un 'usual'.

"No, hoy es su día libre. Tendré su pedido listo en un minuto chicos..." Ellen se retiró anotando algo y pasando por la cocina para pedir su orden. Dean sonrió y se llevó el cigarrillo en la boca, finalmente volvió sus ojos hacia Cas.

Cas tomó un respiro y retorció sus manos sobre su regazo.

"Te gustará este lugar. La comida es grandiosa." comenzó Dean soltando una bocanada de humo. Cas asintió.

"He estado aquí antes" fue su corta respuesta, repentinamente molesto con lo presuntuoso que era todo el asunto. El solo quería un viaje a casa, y ahora se encontraba fuera de su zona de confort y el idiota sonriente frente a él era el culpable.

"¿En serio?" se rió Dean "Bueno, entonces lo sabes"

"Supongo"

Dean lo observo con cierta pereza, sus ojos deslizándose sobre el rostro de Cas y después hacia abajo hacia donde la mesa cortaba su torso. Cas carraspeó un poco y los ojos de Dean volvieron a los suyos de nuevo.

"¿Qué sabes sobre mi?" Dijo Dean sin rodeos,su sonrisilla de nuevo, despreocupado y curioso. Le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y Cas se revolvió un poco mirando hacia la ventana.

"No mucho en realidad"

"Eso es sorprendente" Dean exclamó ahora un poco más animado "La mayoría de la gente sabe todo sobre mi. Especialmente si están en una fiesta Delta. Pero tú no luces como los demás. Tú debes de vivir en la biblioteca."

"Estoy estudiando para convertirme en un doctor" Cas intervino y Dean sonrió, con sus dientes a la vista, casi como si estuviera impresionado o algo.

Hubo una pausa y Cas comenzó a contar los granos de sal regados en la mesa para distraerse de la mirada de Dean, hasta que él se inclino al frente y lo tomo de la barbilla.

"Entonces, ¿eres gay?"

El rostro de Cas subió vertiginosamente e inhaló bruscamente, mirando fijamente a Dean que le sonreía de forma suave. Cas apartó la vista, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

"¿Y que si lo soy?" susurró, y no se podía creer que de hecho lo dijo. A Dean Winchester de todas las personas. Joder que si que era estúpido. No había razón para que admitiera eso pero Dean no lucía ofendido. Ni siquiera se veía emocionado al respecto. Era como si hubiera preguntado que clases tomaba o que discos escuchaba cuando iba a coger. Era estúpido.

Dean asintió y se encogió de hombros "Me lo imaginé, la última vez que alguien me miró así en una fiesta de Lisa, eché un polvo"

Los ojos de Cas de abrieron con sorpresa "¡Ni siquiera te conozco!" siseó "¡Yo solo estaba tratando de caminar a casa cuando tú me recogiste y - !"

"Y ahora te estoy comprando una malteada" Terminó por él "Y patatas fritas también" golpeo la punta del cigarrillo "Creo que está muy bien para la primera cita"

"¿Qu - ?¿Primera cita?" Cas se atragantó, girándose para mirar a Dean con los ojos bien abiertos, boquiabierto.

Dean solo le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente. "Primera cita"

Lo dijo de una forma tan casual, como si fuera la única razón por la cual le ofreció un aventón a Cas, solo para que pudiera llevarlo a este restaurant y comprarle unas papas fritas y una malteada, y después afirmar que es su primera cita. No se conocían el uno al. Cas solo sabía de Dean todo lo que Hester le había contado en la fiesta, y Dean ni siquiera le había preguntado por su nombre aun

"Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre."

"Entonces dímelo."

Castiel entrecerró sus ojos y se reclino en su asiento, pero Dean no vacilo para nada. Solo se sentó ahí, observando a Castiel. La forma en la que Dean lo miraba fijamente lo estaba poniendo nervioso, y su voz tembló al hablar

"C-Castiel."

"Castiel," repitió Dean, diciendo su nombre con facilidad, y la forma en la que lo hizo provoco que una escalofrió bajara por toda su espina. Hacía que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas y que mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

"¿Así que esto es porque me recogiste? ¿Para traerme a un restaurante a tomar una malteada y comer unas patatas?"

"Básicamente" Dean también se reclino en su asiento, y lucía tan despreocupado, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. No parecía importarle estar en público con Cas, comprándole comida y afirmando que esa era su 'primera cita' en voz alta. "Te vi en la fiesta, y parecías, bueno, interesante. Pero entonces te fuiste antes de que pudiera hablar contigo. Iba a dejar que te marcharas, pero, pensé 'Hey, ¿por qué no?' Solo se vive una vez, ¿verdad? "

"Ni siquiera estabas planeando llevarme a mi casa, ¿o sí?"

"Todavía no"

Castiel rio suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras volvia a mirar fuera de la ventana. Las luces de la calle apenas iluminaban el camino, y un coche estaba pasando

"Así no es como le pides a alguien para salir."

"¿Qué?" Y esta vez, Dean vaciló.

"Es mejor preguntarlo educadamente. No ofrecerles llevarlos a su casa, y luego no llevarlos a su casa."

"Buen, en realidad estoy planeando llevarte a casa después de esto, si es que mejora."

"No creo que eso cuente."

Dean no dijo nada por unos momento, y Castiel se giró para verlo de nuevo, sonriendo suavemente cuando vio que Dean abrió un poco la boca, como si no supiera que decir.

"Pero, ya sabes, esto es agradable. De todas formas, estaba hambriento." Castiel se encogió de hombros, y Dean se enderezó, sonriendo de la misma forma que había hecho antes, con cierta crueldad.

Castiel empujó sus anteojos, dando golpecitos a la formica con sus uñas, con un tenso silencio cayendo sobre ellos.


End file.
